


god damn right, you should be scared of me

by atr0cities



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Coma, Gore, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Blame, Self-Doubt, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, rampages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda still blames herself for every death connected to her actions, so much so that it nearly takes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god damn right, you should be scared of me

**Author's Note:**

> i am incapable of writing happy things for too long, hope you guys still like me <3
> 
> sorry for the lack of scarlet vision too, but you can tell they have a closer relation to each other than to the other avengers, per usual lol

The scent of blood flooded Wanda's senses. She followed it, melted iron growing stronger as she walked through the empty Stark Tower. The team had gone on a mission she assumed and didn't include her. _You can't control your powers yet,_ Steve would explain as kindly as he could, but that wasn't enough to push down the wad in her throat. _I don't want to risk anything. . ._

That was the reason he always gave her: avoiding risk. After a while, Wanda felt the soldier just liked how the lie sounded. They have to be afraid of her, there was no other explanation for not including her. People fear what they don't understand.

_He doesn't want to risk you killing innocent people again._

As Wanda neared the kitchen, the smell grew stronger, now a concoction including fresh mint and cinnamon spice. She was familiar with this, perhaps too familiar for comfort. It wasn't until she turned to face the sink, her breath hitched audibly.

"N-No, this is impossible," she began, long fingers trembling into fists. "You're dead."

The sink turned on and the gray-haired man began to wash his hands, blood slowly peeling off his skin. After a minute, the water turned off and he took ample time drying his hands, ridding himself of each stain.

"You're right sister, I am." The voice was rugged, a distortion of one Wanda loved so dearly.

Turning around, Pietro Maximoff stood in front of his sister. His body leaned against the sink counter and it took a moment for Wanda to register her twin's current state. Once she did, she let out a bloodcurdling shriek. 

The bullet holes weren't the worst of the damage. The flesh Pietro bared was half rotted, peeling off his body so grotesquely that fresh blood would leak from the openings. His beautiful blue eyes were now glazed over, milky white at the irises. The gray and blue suit he donned while fighting in Sokovia was caked in blood, a disgusting mixture of fresh and dried.

Wanda wheezed, breaths shallow and frantic as she looked onto her dead twin. Tears dropped unconsciously from her cheeks and old wounds were now torn open by this horror.

"You aren't my brother!" She snarled in between sobs, unable to accept this version as the one she loved so dearly. This was a monster, a cruel and humorless joke to spiral her deeper into insanity. "You are a demon that has no right to call itself my brother!"

The mirror of Pietro laughed, voice still groggy and unlike his real voice. Using his speed, he loomed over Wanda within a moment. His eyes fixated on hers, half hinged jaw representing a menacing smirk.

"Red. . ." The clone mused for a moment. "No, _scarlet_ was always your color, sister. I could never pull it off like you." His hand ran down her dress-clad arm before yanking her hand against his hole filled body. "I still can't!"

He cackled gleefully, blood continuing to ooze from his infected bullet holes and onto Wanda's palm. Viciously, the witch's wet eyes glowed red, tendrils of energy forming in her free hand as she shoved him into the clone's chest, knocking it back into the kitchen counters.

"I've had enough!" She hissed, her energy beginning to bind the Pietro mirror together, keeping him in place. The blood already began to dry against her palm. "What is the meaning of this?"

Marching over to the entity, Wanda's hands closed into fists, constricting the energy around him. Sputtering giggles were its response as he gazed up at the witch.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" He crooned, making Wanda's teeth grit. "My lovely sister, you're _dead._ You're dead as a door nail alongside me."

Dead? No, she couldn't be, she was in the tower with her colleagues hours ago until they left her here. She wasn't dead, she was abandoned. There was no way. . .

"If I was dead I would be in heaven with my brother, not in this hell with you!" Strangling the mirror, he snickered in response, allowing Wanda's magic to begin cracking bone.

"Are you sure that you're deserving of heaven?" The clone asked, white eyes peering into her soul. "After all the lives you've taken, you've lost your chances to make amends. Did you really think joining the Avengers would change the vile thing you are?"

Laughter ensued and in response, Wanda's chaotic power smothered the clone. Constricting so tight, the being was torn into several pieces.

* * *

The monitor began to beep again. Her sight was blurry when her eyes opened. Moments after readjusting, Wanda took in the sterile white walls and alcoholic smell. Muffled voices spoke all around her and as she woke, they grew more frantic.

"She's up," one rang out, tone relieved as the figure shuffled away. That was the voice of Steve Rogers no doubt.

"Go get the others before they implode wondering if she's okay." Stark.

Mass confusion washed over Wanda. _Why is Stark and Steve with me now when I was just alone in the tower?_ Slowly, the witch sat up, an IV from her arm popping out from the sudden movement.

"Hey hey, that needs to stay in your body." Tony chastised, taking the tube that fell out. He went to go in but was stopped by the Avengers who piled into the room, followed by a very frantic, then angered nurse. Going over to the billionaire, she swiped the equipment away.

"Why did you take that out?" she snapped, shoving the tube back in as she went to check the witch's vials. Grumbling under his breath about how he was smart enough to build all the equipment here so he wouldn't be dumb enough to rip something out of a patient, Steve let out a laugh before letting the other Avengers see Wanda. The nurse began asking Wanda question, basic ones such as her birthday and name. Once she deemed Wanda alert and aware of herself, she began working with the machinery around her.

"Oh thank god you woke up!" Clint was the first to approach her afterward, not mindful of Wanda's state and enveloped her into a bear hug. The witch huffed gently before returning the hug.

"But. . ." she began, furrowing her brows as she pulled away from the archer. "I never went to sleep. I was in the tower but none of you were in there----"

"You were in a coma, honey." The nurse piped up, hands gripping a clipboard. "That was probably a dream."

"A coma," Wanda tried the word on her tongue. She didn't like how it sounded and neither did her colleagues.

"You've been in one for a few days, we started to assume the worse," Natasha explained, teeth clenching onto the inside of her lip.

"But that does not matter anymore. Wanda has woken up and is doing fine now. According to the hospital's and my scans." Vision offered Wanda a genuine smile, in which she mirrored. For an android, he stated the most human thing out of all of them.

"How did this coma happen to me?" Wanda asked after a few moments. The room fell silent, the nurse was long gone before Vision spoke previously. The elephant in the room grew bigger until Vision cleared his throat, deciding to explain the catastrophe.

"We were given a mission to apprehend a suspect of mass terror, it was you, me, Mr. Rogers, and Miss Romanov. It was extremely successful but it wasn't until you were confronted with our target alone that it started going downhill. You knew him from Sokovia, he was someone you and Pietro had. . . disagreements with. He taunted and tormented you about destroying your home and allowing your brother to die so much that you. . ." 

Wanda remembered everything now, flashbacks reeling in her mind as she choked back tears. She had annihilated _everything;_ the entire hideout, the surrounding area, the terrorist Artur himself. Her rage ended with her own team silencing her. A swift blow from Steve's shield ceased her rampage, doing more than just knocking her out. It put into the coma she had just woken from.

_"Did you really think joining the Avengers would change the vile thing you are?"_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, voice hoarse as her eyes remained glassy. Her head began to shake. "I'm so sorry that I thought I could help you. I'm just----"

Panic spread throughout her body, causing her vitals to become erratic. Her heart increased, breathing shallow and her body shook. Red tendrils of power twirled around her as she shivered. The Avengers immediately tried to help her, fishing through the energy around her to try and reach her. Looking down at her open palms, she let out a pained, defeated cry when she saw what was on them.

_Blood._


End file.
